


handful of forevers

by ewagan



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [25]
Category: Free!
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: They’re not children anymore, careless and cruel in their words and desires.





	handful of forevers

**Author's Note:**

> a remix of [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13440581#cmt13440581)

Some days are harder than the rest, when he comes back tired and to an empty apartment, Makoto's probably camping out the the campus library again. The apartment’s comfortable and it suits the two of them, but exam season is upon them and Makoto is out more than he’s been in, and Haru hasn’t seen him for more than two minutes the whole week. He starts dinner and if he wishes Rin was here, well.

When Rin left again for Australia, Haru had swallowed the words _don’t go_ , because he knew this was important to Rin the way going to Tokyo would be important for him. So instead he’d hugged Rin tighter then watched him walk away, disappearing through airport security. He thinks this shouldn’t be so hard, but when Rin turns just before he goes through to wave at Haru, it becomes even harder to stand there and wave back, to turn around and walk away.

He thinks he should be more used to it, seeing as how Rin was more often gone than not. But distance has never been easy to bear, and for all of Haru’s growing up, a part of him is still thirteen and a little afraid to watch Rin walk away again, afraid of a last time. Rin now is older and he comes home for New Year’s, smelling like summer sun and complaining about how cold it is, kisses Haru in the doorway and promises things like forever, while Haru looks away and thinks that forevers aren’t meant to be promised. With Rin though, he can believe, just a little.

They’re not children anymore, careless and cruel in their words and desires. But distance is hard, and he misses Rin more when he’s not here for Haru lean against, to breathe in the smell of chlorine and sun warmed skin. Haru has always been bad at reaching out, but he counts the hours and knows it’s about time Rin gets out of practice.

But days like these, he picks up his phone when Rin calls and they talk about everything and nothing, until the restlessness inside him settles and missing Rin isn’t so hard. He tells Rin about training, and Rin laughs when he complains about not being allowed in the pool for nearly long enough, teases him and asks if he’s making mackerel again for dinner. Haru tells him about Makoto’s absence and Rin hums softly, reminds him to look after himself and not to stay in the tub too long later.

 _I love you,_ he says before he hangs up. And it sits in Haru’s chest, warm and soft like something precious, something he saves for days when he’s the first one to text Rin, for when he misses Rin almost too much.

But it’s worth it, their forever. It’s worth this and more, and maybe they both still have some growing up to do, maybe Haru needs to learn to be more honest and more open, but he’ll take it, take their handful of forevers in any form they come, as long as Rin is there.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)!


End file.
